It is well known that existing record playing devices have complicated mechanisms. This is true particularly in the record playing device which adopts such a turn-table driving system that the driving power for the turn-table is utilized also for auto-return mechanism for the tone-arm, because, such a type of device necessitates a driving power converting means for taking out the turn-table driving power for returning the tone-arm as required.
The use of record player is spreading also in the under-development countries. In view of transportation cost, tax and the like, it is an ordinary way to export the record player to those countries in the state of separate parts and then assemble the parts into the player unit in those countries.
Unfortunately, the standard of technic is not so high in the under-development countries. It is, therefore, often experienced that, if the record player is disassembled into too many separate parts, the record player does not operate satisfactorily after the assembling in those countries. This applies also to the record player manufacturers who purchase the parts separately from the parts makers and assemble the parts into record player units, even when such manufacturers have high level of technic.
Also, there is a current tendency to reduce the cabinet of the record player as thin as possible for obtaining an attractive appearance. To meet this demand, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of the record player device as much as possible.